New Beginnings
by alphaLMN
Summary: This is a Sequel to the Alternate Ending of The Unseen Side. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or anything found in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

**This is a Sequel to the Alternate Ending of The Unseen Side. Since quite a few people requested it, I decided to start writing it. It is still being written so new chapters will not be immediate. In the meantime, please review and tell me what you think. The reviews are great inspiration for me to keep writing! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Teddy!" Mrs. Weasley cried out when Ginny walked through the door with the little boy. The little boy shrieked with laughter, reaching out to Molly.

"Alright, alright," Ginny said, handing over Teddy.

Mrs. Weasley cooed over the wiggling child before turning her attention to her daughter. "Ginny dear, how was your trip to Diagon Alley?"

"It was fine, Mum. We had loads of fun walking around."

Just then, the kitchen door opened and Ron and Hermione came in, Harry following behind them. Ginny smiled weakly at Harry. What she told Draco was true. She and Harry had tried to date but in the end they broke up. What she didn't say was that the split wasn't a mutual agreement. Harry still hoped she would come around.

"Hey Gin!" Harry said with a pleasantly surprised tone.

"Hey." she said back.

"What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Weasley piped in with Teddy in her arms. "She was just bringing this little guy back to me."

"Bringing him back?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Teddy and I went to Diagon Alley today, didn't we Teddy?" Ginny answered.

"Oh? How was that?" Harry smirked, knowing what a handful Teddy could be. He looked over at his godson, only to have the smirk fall off his face. The little boy's hair was now a shiny, near white, blonde. "Why's his hair like that?"

Ginny looked over and saw Draco's platinum blonde hair. "Oh..." she said. "Well we saw Draco Malfoy in while we were out today."

The kitchen fell silent at the mention of that name.

"Malfoy?" Harry echoed.

"He's back in London?" asked Hermione.

Ginny nodded. "Says he went to America after the war."

"Probably to escape Azkaban." Ron said with a smirk.

Harry laughed at that while Hermione tried to hide her amusement with a disapproving scowl. Ginny, however, wasn't amused. _How am I going to tell them?_

"Well I've got to get home now. Lots to do before work tomorrow." Ginny said with a slightly bitter tone, trying to make a quick escape. She was nearly out of the back yard when she heard her name being called. She groaned, knowing only too well who was calling her, and stopped.

Harry came up beside her and stopped too. "You okay, Gin?" he asked.

"Fine, Harry. Did you need something?"

"Oh..." Harry shuffled awkwardly beside her. "Well I- er, I was wondering if you were too busy to have dinner with me tonight."

Her heart sank at his question. "Harry..." she started, "We've talked about this. We tried to make things work. I just, I don't feel that way anymore."

"I know. I just thought, maybe, we could have dinner." he said, "As friends, you know."

Ginny frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea Harry. Can't we just remember the good times we used to have together?"

He was quiet for so long that she chanced a glance at him. His green eyes were staring sadly back at her. Those green eyes that she had once loved, that she had once compared to pickled toad, now reminded her only of the green Slytherin robes Draco used to wear.

"I guess you're right Gin. Sorry I bothered you. I'll see you around then, huh?" Harry said, turning back towards the Burrow.

She sighed sadly as she walked past the boundaries of the house and apparated to her small, one bedroom apartment.

No sooner had she unlocked the door than she realize there was an owl pecking at her window. Rushing, she dropped her coat to the floor and opened the window. A tawny looking owl flew in and dropped a letter on the coffee table before it landed on her couch.

Ginny walked over to pet the owl before picking up the letter to read. The first thing she noticed about the letter was the shining green ink. Her heart skipped as she read the note.

Ginevra,

I would like to take you out to dinner

so that we can celebrate our engagement.

I'll be at your place at Eight tonight.

Draco

Ginny smiled at the note, hardly believing everything that had happened today. She was engaged, really engaged, to Draco Malfoy. It was more than she could ever have hoped for. Ginny looked at the clock on her wall and saw that it was nearly seven already. She jumped into action, rushing to her room.

By ten minutes till 8, Ginny Weasley was putting the final touches on her curling charm. Her normally flat hair now cascaded down in shining red ringlets. She wore her best dress, a lovely gray velvet piece which nearly reached the floor. The dress was the exact shade of Draco's eyes, dark with passion.

She was so lost in thought she didn't register the first knock at the door. When the knocking continued, her thoughts were interrupted. She opened the door to reveal Draco standing before her. Her breath caught as she looked upon him. He was dashing in a fine fitted black suit.

"Ginevra," he greeted her, kissing her hand with a smile. "You look beautiful."

Ginny smiled shyly. "Would you like to come in? I've just got to get my bag from my room and we can go."

Draco nodded and walked into the living room. Ginny closed the door and went to retrieve her bag. As her hand closed around the little black purse, she was struck by a sudden thought. _What if we're seen?_ The thought scared her into a panic and it took her a few minutes to get herself under control.

Calmly, Ginny walked back into the living room.

"All set?" He asked, when he saw her.

She hesitated. "Well, I- er, I was wondering if you wanted to stay here instead? I could cook us something."

Draco stared at her. Something was wrong, he knew it. But he knew how stubborn she was so he decided to let it go for now. "Uh, sure. I don't mind staying here, if that's what you want."

Ginny smiled and nodded. Relief filled her as she made her way to the kitchen. Out of her purse, she retrieved her wand and went about preparing dinner for them.

"Ginevra?" Draco began as they sat on the couch after dinner.

"Hmm...?"

"Why didn't you want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"I- er, I just thought it would be nice to stay in."

Draco stood and adjusted his suit. He began walking towards the door, making a grab for his coat as he did so.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, watching him put on his coat.

"Home." he said, "If you can't even tell me the truth, then I've clearly made a mistake. My Ginevra wouldn't lie to me. You, obviously, are not her."

Ginny rushed to her feet and ran to him. Her hand rested on his chest and she looked into his eyes. "Don't go." she whispered. "I shouldn't have lied. I just... I didn't want anyone to see us."

His eyebrow raised as he looked back at her. "Why?"

"I- I haven't told my family yet."

"So," Draco said, "Why should that effect our having dinner?"

"Imagine how they would feel!" she countered, "If they saw a picture of the two of us in the prophet! How would your father react?"

Though he tried to hide it, she could see the color slowly fade from his face. She felt his heart skip a beat under her hand. "Alright. I see your point." Draco conceded, clearing his throat. "But we'll have to tell them."

"I know," Ginny agreed. "I just... I need time. They don't know about us Draco. Nobody does."

"Nobody?"

She shook her head solemnly. "There was nobody I could talk to about it. Nobody who would understand."

He was silent. "I didn't know... I assumed you would have told someone."

Again, Ginny shook her head. "Did you tell anyone?"

"I told Blaise."

"Zabini? Since when were you friends with him?"

"A few years ago, shortly after I got to America, I ran into him. We had dinner and he told me how things were going back here. We kept in touch and any time he came to America, we'd meet up for dinner or drinks. Eventually we became friends."

"Maybe I should have taken off too. Could have found myself a friend."

"Come on, Ginevra. You've got to have friends here. What about Granger? Or Lovegood?"

"Hermione is marrying Ron. And she's Harry's best friend. She'd never be understanding about it, especially not with Harry still..."

"Not with him what?" Draco asked when she didn't finish her thought.

She shook her head.

"Not with him what, Ginevra?"

Ginny looked away for a long moment. He was about to speak again when she turned to face him. "Harry- well, Harry is still in love with me. Everyone hopes that I'll come around and take him back."

She could see the pain in Draco's eyes. "Tell them."

"What?"

"Tell them. Now. Tonight." He said firmly. "Come on. We'll go together. Right now. We'll apparate there and tell them that we're getting married. Then they'll stop pushing you to be with him."

"Draco," Ginny said, pulling her arm out of his grasp, "Draco! The only thing that would accomplish is to get you killed! My brothers would murder us both if we showed up there telling that that we're getting married!"

His hand went slack and he let her go. "Well then what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something. I just need time."

"Fine." he agreed. "But I don't want to hide this. I love you Ginevra. I'm not a bad guy anymore. I've paid my debt."

"I love you too Draco." she said, brushing her hand against his cheek. "You know that. I'll figure something out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny rolled out of bed at the constant rapping on her apartment door. _Who the bloody hell is bothering me already this morning?_ She walked to the door, dragging her feet. She swung the door open, "What the hell do you-"

Harry was standing at her door, the smile on his face fading.

"Oh, hello Harry." she said, "What are you doing here?"

He shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "I, er, I wanted to check on you."

"Check on me?"

"Yeah," he continued, "I've got the day off and since I need some new clothes, I thought I'd go to Diagon Alley today."

Ginny looked quizzically at him. "Well that's good but what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought, maybe, you wouldn't mind going shopping with me. You know how terrible I am with picking out clothes."

"It's awful early for shopping, isn't it?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Early? It's nearly noon Gin."

That woke her up. "Noon?" The last week had been torture for her. She had hardly been able to sleep at all.

Harry nodded. "Anyways, I thought we could get Teddy and take him with us. He misses you. Been saying your name all week according to Tonks' mum."

She smiled thinking of little Teddy. If anything could clear her mind, it was Teddy. "Sure," Ginny agreed, "Just let me toss something on and we can be off."

Harry grinned and followed her inside. "Bit of a mess in here Gin." he noted, looking around at the unusually messy room. "You've never been one for messes."

"Just been a crazy week, Harry." she answered. "I won't be long."

Ginny walked down the street, Teddy's hand grasped firmly in hers. His hair had changed to match hers the moment she walked through the door. Now, he was walking along beside her, rambling on about everything he and his grandma had done over the week. And she couldn't be happier listening to it.

"Thanks for coming out with me, Gin." Harry said suddenly.

"Sure, Harry." Ginny replied. It was uncomfortable being around him again but seeing Teddy made the trip worth it. "So what kind of stuff did you need to get?"

He shrugged, "It's not important right now. How about we get some ice cream? I bet Teddy would love that."

_Uh-oh, _said the voice in her head, _he's going to try and make this an all day event. _"Harry," she said, "I'd rather we get this done as soon as possible. I've got a lot to do today." But by this time Teddy was focused on the words ice cream.

"You don't have time for one small cone?" He asked, and Teddy grabbed her arm begging with him.

She never could say no to that little boy. "Oh alright. One _small _cone. That's it. Then we're getting your shopping done and I've got to go. I need to clean my apartment today."

Harry grinned foolishly back at her and ruffled Teddy's hair. "See buddy, girls love you." Teddy made a sour looking face and started to pull them towards the ice cream shop.

After they finished their ice cream and shopping, Ginny kissed Teddy on the cheek and said goodbye to them both.

Finally, she was back in her apartment. Looking around, she realized just how much of a mess it was. _How could I not have noticed this?_ She asked herself. Her apartment was never this horrid. But she only sighed and walked into her room.

She knew exactly how it go that bad. She had spent the whole week fretting over Draco and what she would tell her family. She was sitting on her bed, head in her hands, when she heard a pecking at the window. Turning to look, she saw Draco's owl holding a letter. Ginny went to the window and let the bird in. It dropped the letter on the bed before landing on the bottom post of the bed.

Ginny opened the letter and read it. Draco wanted to see her tomorrow for lunch. She smiled as she walked over to the small desk and scribbled out a quick note. She told him that she would love to see him and that she would cook them a nice lunch at noon.

Sealing the letter, she handed it back to the owl, along with a nice plump mouse. The owl gulped up the mouse and flew out the window with her reply clasped in its claw.

_Now, _Ginny thought, _I have a reason to get this place cleaned up._ The rest of the night, Ginny cleaned her apartment. It was nearly three in the morning when she finally got to bed. So it was with great anger that she realized someone was knocking on her door at seven the next morning.

_Why the bloody hell won't anyone let me sleep?_ She thought, grudgingly walking to the door and flinging it open.

Draco stood in her doorway. And he didn't look happy to see her.

"What are you doing here already?" she asked, suddenly aware of how she looked.

He pushed past her, into the kitchen, and tossed a paper on the table. "Want to explain what in hell that is all about?" he asked angrily, turning on her.

Ginny walked over to the table and picked up the paper. On the cover was a picture of her with Harry and Teddy eating ice cream. It was taken yesterday. The headline of the article read "_Rekindled Love for the Chosen One?_" in bold letters. She tossed the paper down on the table.

"I knew this would happen." she said angrily. "I knew no good would come from agreeing to go with him yesterday. Now everyone is going to think we're back together. Merlin, what have I done?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that too, Ginevra."

"Oh shut it, Draco." Ginny growled. "Not a damn thing happened."

Draco sneered and stepped closer to her. "Don't you tell me to shut it. That bloody paper has a picture of _my_ fiance with another man. I'll be as mad as I want to be."

Ginny glared at him for a moment longer before sighing. "Nothing happened, Draco. I promise you."

"Then what is the meaning of that picture?"

"Look, Harry came over yesterday and asked if I would go shopping with him, to help him pick out some new clothes."

"And you went?" he cut in.

"I wasn't going to." she defended, "but he said he was going to bring Teddy. And I've missed Teddy. I haven't seen him since the day I saw you in Diagon Alley and found out you were back."

"But you still went with him." Draco growled.

"Yes but-"

"I don't want pictures of my fiance with another man all over the _Prophet_." Draco told her firmly. "Do you have any idea how it felt to see that picture?"

She looked away. "I'm sorry Draco." she said and looked up at him. "But Harry is part of my life. He's my brother's best friend. He'll always be around."

The fire in Draco's eyes was startling. "And if I don't like that?" he growled.

"Then that's too damn bad Malfoy! I can no more get rid of Harry that I could my own brother. And you bloody well know it."

"Then tell them." He started.

"I'm not having this conversation again. It's the 4th time in a week! I can't just tell them! They'll go mental."

"So what, you're just going to hide it? Being engaged? Being married? How do you expect to hide it when we have a child? Not going to introduce him to the family?" He argued. "I won't have it Ginevra. You don't know how it is to grow up alone. If you think for a minute that it's better than your family knowing about us, then you're the one who's gone mental."

Ginny watched his chest heaving with anger. "I just need time," she pleaded, "to get them used to-".

A sudden knock at the door killed their conversation. She looked around, panicked. "Go! Go hide in my room!" She said frantically pushing him towards the hall.

Draco stopped, standing his ground as he came to a sudden decision. "No." he said.

She froze, locking eyes with him. "W-what?" There was another knock.

"I'm not hiding like some common rat. Open the door Ginevra."

"Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed.

"No, I can assure you that I am not. And if you won't open it, I will." he said, stepping around her.

Ginny braced herself as Draco opened the door of her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

So I posted before that I was getting a lot of mean reviews from someone. And all of you great people told me to keep writing. So this is the 3rd chapter of my story. I hope you guys like it. Let me know, please?

And if the rude person who keeps leaving mean comments that are meant to make me feel bad is reading this. Why don't you just knock it off? If you don't like the ship, don't read it. And from the first review you left me, you obviously don't know much about Harry Potter universe if you honestly think that Ginny and Draco are related.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my sister's apartment?" Ron said from the other side of the door.

Draco heard Ginny groan from behind him but ignored it, keeping his eyes locked on her brother. Footsteps sounded in the hallway and he heard Granger's voice.

"Ronald, why are you standing in-" her sentence died when she too laid eyes on Draco standing in the door.

Draco stepped back, allowing them to enter the living room. They entered cautiously, looking around until their eyes found Ginny.

A moment later, Ron was back in attack mode. The second Draco closed the door, Ron had his wand out and pointed at Draco.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted, "What are doing? Put your wand away!"

But Ron wasn't paying her any attention. "I asked you a question," he said, looking at the tall blond. "What are you doing here?"

"For the same reason you are, I imagine, Weasley." Draco replied, "And I'd appreciate it if you lowered your wand."

"I don't believe you."

"Be smart for a minute Weasley. I'm sure after all that time with Granger, some of her brains had to wear off on you." he said smirking and looking over at Hermione. "Do you really think I'd be standing here if your sister didn't want me to be here?"

Ginny saw a flicker of hesitation and jumped in. "Ronald put your wand away right now! I won't have a duel in my home!"

His wand didn't move and she looked to Hermione for help. Hermione sighed before stepping between Ron and Draco. "Put the wand down, Ron."

Ron glared but lowered his wand. He turned to his sister. "What's he doing here Gin?"

"Yes, Ginevra," Draco added. "What am I doing here?"

"I..." She looked from Draco to Ron and Hermione. Her eyes pleaded with them to understand. "I was going to tell you guys."

Ron stared back at her. "Tell us? Tell us what, Ginny?"

"Well- er... Draco... Draco and I- We..."

"We're engaged, Weasley." Draco inserted, looking at the red head who would soon be his brother in law.

The room went silent and his eyes moved to his fiance. "See, it wasn't that hard."

Ginny's jaw dropped as she looked slowly from Draco to her brother.

"You're what?" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm engaged." she said, sighing and heard Hermione gasped.

"Not to this twit! If you're engaged to anyone it's Harry." Ron's ears started to turn red with his growing anger. "Harry's the one who loves you. He's the one you are supposed to be with."

Draco moved to step forward, fists clenched at his side. Ginny put her hand on his chest to stop him. "I'm not with Harry anymore, Ron. And I'm not going to be."

"No, Gin! I won't have it!" Ron shouted.

"I hardly think that's up to you, Weasley." Draco said calmly.

Ron's eyes flashed red as he shot a deathly glare at the blond man. " Stay out of this you slimy little ferret!"

"Ronald Weasley stop it! Stop it right now!" Ginny said, stomping her foot on the floor. "I won't have this barbaric behavior in my home!"

"But why him, Ginny? He's a Malfoy. An evil, death-eater Malfoy!" Ron said, turning to his younger sister. "He nearly had us all killed!"

"I saved your lives!" Draco growled menacingly as he stepped around Ginny to face Ron.

"Like hell you did! You would have handed us over on a silver platter if you could have been sure it was us!"

"You think I didn't know who you were?" Draco snarled. "That night the snatchers brought you lot to my home. You think I couldn't see past your silly attempts to hide? Do you really believe that I didn't know Potter the second I saw him? Of course I knew!"

"If you knew, then why not tell them? Why play stupid?" Ron taunted. "Because you weren't pretending. You had no-"

"Because of her!" Draco snapped. He looked back at his fiance and his eyes softened. "Because Potter could protect her. He could give her the life I never could."

There was silence as the words he had never said aloud hung in the air.

"Draco..." he heard her whisper.

"I didn't know what would happen to me." He said, turning to her and taking her hand. "I didn't know who would win the war. But I knew that Potter could protect you and keep you safe."

"That's enough!" Ron shouted. "Enough!"

Draco turned to him calmly. "You don't believe me? Ask Potter. He knew that I recognized him. I could see it in his eyes." Ron snorted in disbelief.

"Ron..." Ginny started.

"Look, Weasley. And hear this because I'm only saying it nicely once. I'm marrying your sister whether you like it or not. So get over your petty schoolyard problems and deal with it."

Ron huffed indignantly and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, we're leaving."

Draco's eyes shifted to Hermione when she didn't move. Her eyes were locked on him. "No..." she muttered. "No, Ron. He... he's not lying."

"What are you talking about? He practically gave us to the death eaters!"

"No he didn't." Her eyes searched Draco's for something, some sign that he was lying. She found none. "I remember Ron. He could barely look at us. He didn't want to look."

"And that makes it alright?" Ron's voice grew louder in anger. "Because he didn't look at us, that makes it okay? No, that makes him a coward!"

Hermione turned to Ron. "Don't you get it Ronald? He knew it was us. From the moment he saw it he knew. He could have told them and we never would have made it out. But he didn't!"

"I don't want to hear any more of this. I'm leaving." Ron declared and walked out. Hermione gave them a fleeting glance before rushing after Ron.

* * *

Ron slammed the door with enough force to rattle the windows of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry's head poked around the corner into the hall. "Oh, hey Ron. I thought you and 'Mione went to Gin's for dinner?" He said, looking around. "Where is she anyways? You guys get into a fight or something?"

"Or something." Ron replied.

Harry shook his head. "Well, come on into the kitchen. Kreacher's just made dinner." he said.

Ron followed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. A long silence passed before either spoke again. "Let me ask you something, mate." Ron said, picking at the food Kreacher had put on his plate. "Do you remember when we were caught by the snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor?"

"Sure," Harry nodded. "Not something a person easily forgets. Why?"

"Do you think Malfoy tried to help up that night?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"I mean, do you think he recognized us and purposely didn't say anything?" Ron clarified.

Harry pondered the thought quietly for a few minutes before speaking again. "Well, thinking about, yeah. I swear that he recognized me that night. I thought for sure he was going to turn us in." He shook his head. "I never did find out why he didn't."

Ron was mumbling to himself. "He was telling the truth..."

"Who was?" Harry asked. When Ron didn't respond, he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Ron?"

"Malfoy." Ron said. "Malfoy was telling the truth."

"Telling the truth about what though?" Harry asked.

"He was at Ginny's apartment. He said that he did it for her."

"Why would Malfoy want to save Gin though?"

Ron explained what happened at Ginny's apartment. "He said that he saved us for her. So that you could protect her..." Ron finished.

"But why...?" Harry said. "Why would she have mattered at all to him?"

"Didn't you hear me, Harry? I said that they're getting married."

But Harry was no longer listening. His mind was still contemplating what it meant that he saved her all those years ago. Ron watched as Harry stood and disaparated before his very eyes.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one isn't as long as the others. I've had a bit of writer's block. Hopefully that won't happen while I'm writing the next chapter. Don't forget to review. It helps motivate me to write. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ginny groaned at the pounding on her door. "Oh come on! It's three in the bloody morning. Don't you people ever sleep?" she snapped, pulling the door open.

Harry stood before her, obviously drunk, and she became suddenly aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing more than a light nightgown and a dressing robe. The green eyes which were usually full of affection now glared angrily as Harry pushed past her and stumbled into the living room.

"Harry!", she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And why are you drunk?"

"Why? Why am I drunk?" Harry barked, "Why did I get a visit from your brother telling me that you're engaged to Draco bloody Malfoy last night?" He raged angrily, "Why?"

"Harry, I can explain..."

"Just tell me if it's true!" Harry growled, "Are you engaged to that stupid git?"

"I-"

"Answer the question, dammit!" Harry roared.

"Potter," Ginny looked towards the hallway where the single word echoed from. Draco stood in the hall, blond hair mussed, with his dark blue jeans riding low on his hips. Desire stirred in her as her eyes glimpsed his shirtless chest glowing faintly from the moonlight pouring through the windows. His eyes moved to hers and her breath hitched, causing her to clutch her robe. She could see her own desire flickering in his eyes and forced herself to look away. Draco looked back to Harry, who was now staring at Draco with fire in his eyes. "I don't appreciate you raising your voice to my fiance."

"Your- Your fiance?" Harry roared, charging drunkenly at the tall blond man standing before him.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and twisted it behind his back to keep him pinned submissively. "For Merlin's sake, Potter, you're a wizard. You have magic! And you're just going to charge at me like some bloody animal."

Harry wrestled aimlessly to get free.

"Stop moving, Potter," Draco said, "or else you'll break your own arm!"

Harry didn't listen and continued to wrestle against Draco's hold. "She's not yours! She'll never be yours." He growled, his eyes locking onto Ginny. "They'll never allow it! You know it! Once your family finds out, they'll put an end to all of this nonsense." Ginny looked away. "But then, you know that already, don't you? That's why you haven't told them yet." Harry laughed hauntingly, "You see that Malfoy? The Weasleys would never let their only daughter marry a Malfoy! She will never be yours."

Draco's grip tightened. "She has been mine for a long time. And you won't change that Potter. You couldn't then and you can't now." He growled.

Harry's struggling stopped at Draco's words.

"Ah," Draco said quietly, "got your attention at last, have I?"

"You're out of your bloody mind ferret boy!" Harry growled. "She was mine before she was ever yours!"

"You think so?" Draco snarled. "Ask her then, who did she kiss first?"

Harry's eyes moved to Ginny and she looked away.

"You see that Potter? Do you see the truth now?"

"Draco, please..." Ginny begged. "Stop this."

The Slytherin looked to his fiance with determination. "He needs to know Ginevra. This can't keep going on. They need to know all of it."

"Not like this." She pleaded.

"So what, I let him go and he tells your family? They wouldn't give me a chance to talk. You know that."

"I'll figure something out. Just give me time."

"I've given you time Ginevra. Why don't you just let Potter decide? Let him decide if he wants to hear it. If he says no, I'll show him to the door and he'll be on his way. But if he wants to know, then we tell him everything."

Her eyes were full of tears but she forced herself to nod. "Alright."

Harry's answer was immediate. "Tell me everything."

Draco led him to the couch and took out his wand as Harry sat. "Just a bit of insurance really." he said, "In case you don't like what you hear and want to tear my head off."

"Well then," Harry said, looking from one to the other, "Let's have it."

"How about some coffee first? I'd rather you be sober for this." Ginny said, walking to the kitchen.

She came back a minute later with three steaming cups of coffee. She handed one to each of the guys and sat with her own. "Alright then."

"Well go on then," Harry said, "tell me what you've got to tell me."

"What do you want to know?" Ginny said.

"How about when the bloody hell all this started?"

Draco looked to Ginny who was obviously reluctant to talk. He sighed and answered the question. "Sixth year. Ours anyhow. She was only in her fifth year."

"That's not possible." Harry said, looking at Ginny. "That's the year we started dating."

"It wasn't like that. Not back then. We were only friends back then."

"For how long? Before we started dating? After?"

"Since Dean and I broke up."

"That was practically the whole year! How the bloody hell did this even start?"

"I- I didn't like being around Dean. And the library was always full of people... So I went to the Room of Requirements. Just to study. And Draco was there."

"The Room of Requirements?" Harry muttered. "But that's where.. that's where he was working on the vanishing cabinet." Harry jumped to his feet. "You knew then! The whole time, you knew what he was doing and you never said!"

"Harry-"

"How could you do that? Do you know how many people could have been killed because of you?"

"Don't be so stupid Potter!" Draco said, "She knew nothing."

"She spent all that time in the Room of Requirements and you told her nothing? And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I didn't want her to know anything about it. If anyone found out that she knew something, she would have been killed."

"Right, so you didn't tell her what you were doing. Then what exactly were you two doing in the Room of Requirements?"

"We were talking, Harry." Ginny said, "Just talking."

Harry turned on her. "Just talking? And when we started dating? Were you still just talking?"

"I couldn't just leave him Harry. He needed me."

"You were mine!" Harry growled. "You were with me and yet you ran off to be with the him, the man who ruined my life every chance he got."

"It wasn't like that." She pleaded. "You have to believe me."

"Why should I? You've been lying to me. Do you think I forgot what he said? He said you kissed him first. Yet all you've been saying is that you were only friends. You were only talking. So one of you lied. And for some reason, I don't think it was him."

"Harry-"

"No. Perhaps Malfoy would like to take over. Maybe I'll get the truth out of him." Harry said, turning to Draco. "Well then? Where does the kissing fit into this story?"

Draco's grey eyes narrowed but he didn't let his anger show. "That would be my doing. I kissed her. On numerous occasions. I kissed her and some times, she kissed me back."

"She kissed you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"The first time? When you put me in the Hospital Wing."

"You're mad, you are. Somebody would have seen her visiting you in there."

"Not if she came at night."

"Students aren't allowed out after hours."

"Never stopped you, did it Potter? But then you have one of those, what are they called, Invisibility Cloaks?"

Harry turned on her. "You stole my cloak? To sneak off and see him?" he roared.

"Bit more Slytherin in her than you would have thought, huh?" Draco smirked.

"Shut it Malfoy!"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to know everything." Harry turned on him but Draco raised his wand. "Now, why don't you just have a seat and we'll get on with this."

Harry sat reluctantly. "Fine," he growled. "Go on."


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And please review so I know what you guys think!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Well," Draco said, as they all sat in silence, "haven't you got anything to say Potter?"

Harry looked from Ginny to Malfoy. "Yeah. You're a bloody liar you stupid git." Ginny and Draco looked stunned by his response, though Harry paid no attention to either look of disbelief. "You had me going for a while." he continued, "Real convincing until you mentioned that stupid book you say you gave her. Do you really expect me to believe that my Ginny would take a book like that? Especially from a Malfoy!"

"Merlin, Potter, are you daft?" The blonde wizard asked astonished.

Harry turned his back to Draco to look at the red-haired witch that still held his heart. "You really had me going Gin." He said with a smile.

She said nothing. Her only response was to quietly take a deep breath and stand. The two wizards watched as she turned and walked towards the bedroom.

"Brilliant, Potter. You see what you've done?" Draco said angrily, moving to follow after her.

Harry withdrew his wand and pointed it at the blond Slytherin he loathed. "Another step and I'll kill you where you stand, Malfoy." He said menacingly. "I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near her again!"

"Shut it!" Draco snapped, swiping Harry's arm aside. "She's my fiance and I'll see her if I damn well please!"

Harry's arm snapped back into place instantly, his wand pointed, once more, at Malfoy's chest.

"I leave the room for two bloody minutes and you're at each others throats!" Ginny scolded, entering the room again. "Honestly Harry, have you no sense? Put your wand away or you'll never step foot in his place again!"

Slowly, Harry lowered his wand and stepped back.

"Good. Now sit. I've got something you need to see." Once they were seated again, Ginny held out a book which she had been clutching tightly.

Draco recognized it immediately and his eyes met hers. "You kept it?"

She looked back at him and nodded. She turned to Harry. "This is it, Harry. The book you didn't believe existed. The book he gave to me." She handed it to him and he took it. The three of them sat in silence as Harry opened the book and flipped through it, stopping every now and then to read something.

After he reached the final page, he closed the book. Moments later Harry was on his feet. Throwing the book to the floor, he turned on Ginny. "How in the bloody hell could you accept something like that from him?" He shouted. "Was it that easy to forget what happened the last time a Malfoy gave you a book? Of all the stupid things to do, you accept a book like that from a Death Eater!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Draco was on his feet. His fists clenched around handfuls of Harry's shirt. Rage and fire burned in his eyes and he growled menacingly, "Do not call me that again! I've paid for what I've done."

"Like hell you did!" Harry said angrily. "You cursed Katie Bell and poisoned Ron. You let Death Eaters into the school. You tried to kill Dumbledore. You're responsible for his death!"

Draco's grip slacked and he let go, sinking into his chair. "Stop it!" Ginny shouted, unable to bare the look of pain in Draco's eyes. "Don't you dare blame him, Harry. He did it to save his family!"

"At the cost of your family and friends!" Harry countered.

"Anyone would have done the same if it meant saving the ones they love."

"How can you defend him? He's a monster!"

"Dumbledore knew!" she shouted and immediately regretted it.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Dumbledore had no idea what was going on that night."

"He might not have known when it would happen, but he knew it would. You said so yourself, when you looked into Snape's memories. They were talking and he told Snape he knew."

"So Snape warned him. You should be grateful to Snape, not him!"

"I told Dumbledore what was going on!" She said, jumping to her feet. "I went to him. I told him Draco had orders from Voldemort. I asked him to help Draco, to hide him." Her eyes turned to her fiance who was now staring straight at her.

There was silence. "How could you?" Draco asked quietly. "You told me that you'd never tell anyone what we talked about. You promised me."

"I should have told you sooner. I just didn't know how."

"I trusted you." Draco stood.

"Draco, I-" But Draco wasn't listening. He opened the door and left without another word, closing the door quietly behind him.

Ginny turned on Harry. "What have you done?"

Harry stared at her, frozen by what just happened. "Gin, I- I didn't."

"You didn't what?" She shouted. "You didn't want to ruin my relationship? You didn't mean to come over here drunk and cause a huge scene? You didn't mean to ruin my life? Please, tell me if I'm getting close!"

Harry reached out to touch her shoulder. "Ginny, please, just let me-"

She shook his hand away viciously. "Don't you touch me Harry Potter! You ruined everything!"

"I-"

"Get out! Get out of here and don't ever come back! I never want to see you again, Harry Potter!"

"Please, Gin."

Ginny Weasley drew her wand. "You think you're so great, don't you? Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The famous Harry Potter. Everyone loves Harry Potter. I bet you're so blinded by it all you don't even see the things right in front of you. You can't imagine that any girl doesn't want to be with you!" She lowered her wand to his chest. "Do you even know why Draco hated you so much? Did you ever bother to ask?"

Harry stood silently, unsure of what to say.

"He was jealous, Harry! Jealous of everything that you have. You have the one thing he never had. Friends! Real friends. People who cared about him. You have Ron and Hermione and so many more. But most of all, more than anything. He was jealous that you had me. I loved you Harry. All those years ago, in school. I loved you. And I would have done anything for you."

"You were sneaking around with Malfoy for two years!" He threw at her.

"The year that we dated, Draco and I were friends. He needed someone and I was there. How could I turn my back on someone who had nobody?" she said. "But you don't see that, do you? It's all black and white with you. Draco is a Malfoy and you don't care about Malfoys. Not even the ones that spared your life. If you want to hate any Malfoy, hate Lucius. He's the only one who has never showed you compassion. Draco spared you to save me and his mother spared you to save Draco! And yet you condemn them because of Lucius! Draco is not the monster, Harry Potter. You are!" She shouted. "Now leave Harry."

When the door closed behind him, Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _What now?_

She found her way to her bedroom. The red-haired witch fell asleep clutching the abandoned shirt of her fiance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, This is a pretty short chapter but I wanted to get it out here since it's been a while since I posted the last chapter. I had a huge bit of writer's block and nothing to get me past it. But I've got some ideas for future chapters and hopefully the next one will be longer :D But don't forget to leave me some reviews so that I stay inspired.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"I don't know what has gotten into you mate," Blaise said, sitting across from Draco, "but you haven't been acting like yourself all week."

Draco glanced at his long time friend briefly before looking back to the sky. "How about a game of Quidditch?" he asked, "Good weather for it. We could get some guys together for it."

Blaise looked curiously at his once house mate. "You didn't call me over here for a match, Drake."

The blonde man turned an icy stare on his friend. "And how would you know that? We get together for matches all the time."

"Yes, and we don't need good weather for it either. We play in all sorts of weather just fine. And you always mention it if that's what you're planning." Blaise countered boldly. "So out with it already. Why'd you call me out here?" Draco stared away, his eyes searching the sky, obviously intent on not answering. "Fine. Don't tell me. But you're out of your bloody mind if you think I'm just going to sit here for no reason. If you decide you want to tell me whatever it is you called me out here for, you know where to find me."

Draco stood suddenly. "Let's go somewhere less... open." he said, turning and leading his friend back down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. The pair made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and found a secluded table in a corner. A server was at the table almost as soon as they were seated. Draco ordered a round of Firewhiskey for them and sat quietly until the server returned.

"Bit early for heavy drinking, isn't it?" Blaise asked, staring at the glass which was placed before him.

Draco stared into the glass, swirling it lightly before taking a swig. "Is it? I can hardly tell anymore."

"What's gotten into you mate? Random house calls and all day drinking. That's not you."

Draco took another swig from the glass. "It's Ginevra."

"What about her?" Blaise asked. "Her family find out about the two of you?"

Draco started to shake his head but stopped, remembering that her brother had found out and that the rest of them probably knew now too. "Her brother knows, and Granger and Potter. So I suppose they all know now." He said. "But that's not it."

"Well then fill me in. What's happened?"

Draco recounted the events of that night to Blaise. "You see?" he finished. "She lied to me. She swore she would never tell anyone what was going on. But she did. She went straight to Dumbledore with everything."

Blaise stared at his best friend for a moment before speaking again. "That's it?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'That's it?'. She lied to me."

"Come on Draco. She went to Dumbledore. Did you even talk to her about it before storming out?" he asked. "She was probably trying to find you a way out. You said yourself that you told her you didn't want to be part of it."

Draco stared at the table, not saying a word.

"That's what I thought." Blaise said. "Didn't even talk to her. You know Draco, sometimes you're a little too hot-headed. And one of these days, it's going to get you into a lot of trouble."

* * *

Ginny couldn't hear herself think with all of the noise rattling on around her. Harry and Ron seemed to have decided not to tell the rest of the family about her engagement with Draco. The discovery came as a great relief as she was sure it was the reason behind her mother's sudden dinner invitation. However, in the hour since she arrived, nobody had mentioned it.

Despite the fact that nobody had cornered her, Ginny was still flooded with nervousness at the prospect of being confronted.

The hours passes, however, uneventfully. Dinner came and went with no mention of anything from her family and over the course of hours, she found herself more relaxed. Unfortunately, the feeling of safety quickly faded when her father called everyone into the living room.

"We just want to thank everyone for coming over on such short notice." Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley stood beside her husband. "Yes, yes." she said, " Now, of course a few of you know that we've had a recent unexpected engagement."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. _Oh god, they told everyone._ She was ready to make a quick escape when she noticed Percy standing up with his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands. "Oh Percy, we're so happy for you. And Penelope, we just want to officially welcome you to the family!" She said, hugging them both.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Penelope said. "It means a great deal to know that I'll be adding such wonderful people to my family."

A sigh of relief swamped Ginny. The rest of the evening passed with congratulations and toasts to the newly engaged couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is the longest chapter so far. I wanted to wait a few days to post it since I just posted Chapter 6 but I thought you guys would appreciate it since the last chapter was so short. Anyhow, here it is. I really hope it's good because I thought of it while I was half asleep. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Well, this is it, _Draco thought to himself. He stood rigidly in the Ministry of Magic. Many years had passed since he last walked the halls of the Ministry. Being back after the war made him nervous. Taking a deep breath, the blond wizard knocked on the door in front of him. The seconds dragged by with no answer. He was ready to walk away when the door opened.

Draco walked tentatively inside and discovered a room amassed with unusual objects scattered about shelves, desks and every other surface in the room. He hesitated when he noticed that the man he had come to see was still absorbed in the object on his desk.

_There's still time to leave. _He noticed. He could turn and walk out and nobody would be any wiser. The man was obviously not paying attention to him yet.

As soon as the words crossed his mind, however, the wizard in front of him proved it false. "What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" Arthur Weasley said, his eyes never leaving the strange contraption in front of him.

Draco's body went rigid from shock. _Well there goes that plan. _He stepped forward. "I, er, I wanted to talk to you about something, sir. If that would be alright."

Mr. Weasley pushed aside his project and looked up. Waving his wand, he moved a pile of objects from the chair opposite his desk. He waved his hand to the chair, motioning for Draco to sit down. "It has been some time since I've seen a Malfoy in this office. And I can't say I missed it."

Draco looked away, knowing all to well what he was being told. "I'm not like my father, Mr. Weasley. I've changed quite a bit since the war."

"Ah yes, the war. Fled to America, I hear."

"I chose to leave, yes. It seemed the best thing to do at the time, sir."

"Well, I can see why you would think that. Though if you have a father like yours, I can't see why you would think to worry. Bought himself out of a trip to Azkaban, didn't he?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I'm sure the cost didn't effect your family's wealth all too much either."

"Sir, I did not come here to talk about my father's inability to accept what he has coming. Whether he acknowledges what he has done or not is not for me to say. I admit to my part in the war and I left my home because of it. It isn't what I wanted, sir. To be part of that monster's rise to power. I was raised to believe what I did. But I learned otherwise while at school."

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley asked skeptically.

"Yes, sir, it is." he said, and taking a deep breath, continued. "And it is your daughter who I thank for that."

"My daughter? My daughter has never associated with Malfoys."

"That's not true, sir." Draco said. "Ginevra and I spent many hours together during our last years at Hogwarts. She offered me friendship when I had none."

Arthur Weasley stared at the blond boy in front of him, shock and disbelief rushing over him. He waved his wand and the door to his office closed. "Continue." he said. "You will tell me everything."

Draco swallowed hard. "I, er-. Yes, sir. It started when she was in her fifth year. I came across her in the Room of Requirements. She was singing with a small bird I had brought in with me." At the look of skepticism, Draco painfully explained, "You know, undoubtedly, about the vanishing cabinets which I repaired during that year. Well the bird was used to test it." he said. "Anyhow, she would visit the Room of Requirements every week on the same day. Whenever she was there, I would leave her be and wait to continue my work. One day, she showed up when she wasn't supposed to. She found me with the bird. It had been killed. She sat with me and we talked. She offered to talk any time I needed someone. When Potter attacked me and I ended up in the hospital wing, your daughter came to visit me. Over the course of that year, she remained the closest thing I had to a friend.

"When school started the next year, I was relieved to see her. I was sure she wouldn't be back after all that had happened."

"And she wouldn't have if her mother had been given her way."

"And I thank you for allowing her to come back, sir. We continued to talk and in time, we started dating. Ginevra showed me what it meant to be loved and maybe more importantly, to love someone in return. She was there for me no matter what happened. I was devastated when she told me that she would not be returning after Easter break but I knew it was for the best. And again, I must thank you, for not allowing her to return. My ability to protect her was wearing thin and I'm sure we would have been found out, had she returned. When Potter and his friends were caught and brought to my home over Easter break, I was asked to identify them. But I couldn't. If ever there was a time for me to learn what it truly meant to love someone, it was then. I knew Potter could protect her so I said that I couldn't tell if it was them. I tried to by them time and help them escape. I put the lives of my entire family at risk. And why? To keep Ginevra safe.

"That is why I came here, Mr. Weasley." Draco said. _This is it. It's now or never. _"I love your daughter." he said, pulling a small box from the inside pocket of his jacket. "And I would like to have your blessing to marry her."

Arthur stared at the small box in the hand of this wizard who claimed to love his daughter. "How is it that you expect me to believe all of this?"

"I don't." Draco said. "But it is. I love your daughter and I was raised to believe that a father's permission was everything."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not sure how to answer this right now."

"Of course." Draco said, he pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Mr. Weasley. "Here. This is my address. I don't need an answer right away but I would appreciate one, sir. You can send an owl if you like. Or you can stop over. Preferably after three in the afternoon. I might not be home otherwise."

Arthur took the parchment and folded it in half before tucking it into his pocket. He nodded solemnly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his living room, reading an old book. One of many which he had taken from the library of his family home when he left. He closed the book, giving up trying to concentrate on the words. He would have to start over again as the words failed to sink in as he read. Draco closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Sleep had eluded him over the past week as he waited for some response from Ginevra's father.

Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes again. Images of his future with Ginevra flooded his mind. A small red-haired child clasping her arms around his neck made him smile. He saw a young boy with blond hair and Ginevra's deep brown eyes running around a yard, being chased my Ginevra. The images changed, playing through a day of games and laughter. As the day drew to an end, the family he longed for sat down to dinner. As they began to eat, however, the room began to rattle and fall apart.

Draco jerked awake suddenly and realized the thing that woke him was a knock on the door. He stood, rubbing his neck as he made his way to the door. Standing on the other side of his door was Arthur Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley," he said. "come in." He stepped back and allowed the older gentleman to enter.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, looking around.

"No, sir." Draco replied, "I, uh, was just in the living room." he continued, ushering him into the room. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, water, pumpkin juice? I might have some soda in the fridge."

"How about a coffee? Looks like you could use a cup yourself."

"Sure. Just give me a minute to make a fresh pot."

Mr. Weasley watched as the tall blond man left the room. He was shocked to see that the young Malfoy's home was very modest, or modest for a Malfoy, that is. And now he watched as the young wizard carried in two cups of coffee. He took the one offered to him graciously and said his thanks. He sipped the coffee, surprised to find that it was rather good. "I must admit, Mr. Malfoy, I was quite surprised at your house. I didn't imagine it would be so... small."

"Large homes are rather depressing if you're alone." He answered. "And please, it's Draco, sir."

"Yes, well, Draco, I suppose you are right about that."

Draco drank his coffee silently, waiting for Mr. Weasley to speak again. It didn't take long.

"I don't have to tell you why I've come. That part should be obviously."

Draco nodded. "Yes sir."

"Right," Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "I am a firm believer in second chances." He said. "And I would do anything for my little girl."

Draco sat straighter in his seat.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself." Arthur said, noticing the sudden movement. "I want to know more about you before I give you any sort of blessing to be with my daughter. We may not have much in the way of money or possessions but the one thing I can give my children is security. And I won't be handing her over to just anyone."

Draco nodded. "Okay, sure. Ask whatever you like, sir. I'll answer anything I can."

Amazed at his willingness to give up details of his personal life, Mr. Weasley hesitated for a moment. "Right then. I know plenty enough about your family so we can skip that. Tell me, what is it that you do?"

"I run a corporation in Exeter."

"Exeter? I've never heard of any sort of wizarding company in Exeter."

"Well that's because it isn't a wizarding company. Or, not officially anyhow. It's a mailing business that employs both muggles and wizards." Draco explained. "Muggles run the offices, collecting mail to be sent. The magical folk in our employment handle transportation to the designated locations. We have areas set up all over the country as apparation points. We send the packages with a wizard who takes them to the place they need to be and the muggles deliver them. Next day delivery, guarantee."

"That's remarkable. And you own this company?"

"Co-own. Blaise Zabini is my business partner."

"Ah yes, the Zabinis. I remember them. But tell me, how do your parents feel about this lifestyle of yours?"

"Mother is quite proud of my accomplishments. Father, of course, is ashamed. He would have me back in the pureblood world, working under his watch, if it were up to him."

"Some people never change Draco."

Draco nodded. "Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Yes, actually. Tell me, why did you choose this house?"

"I don't know, sir. I suppose I like the large open yard that came with it. The house is nice enough, though I had to do some work on it when I first bought it. The rooms were a bit too small for my liking. But a simple extension charm fixed that and as long as I reapply the Illusionment charm to the outside once a year, the muggles don't seem to notice that the house isn't quite as large from the outside."

"Is that so? I must admit, you don't seem the slightest bit like your father. So much of your life seems to revolve around muggles."

"Father was wrong, Mr. Weasley. We are not better than them, nor are they better than us. We are all human."

"That's quite a statement to make."

"It's quite a lesson to learn, coming from a family like mine. But it's about time the Malfoys learned to change their way of thinking. I'm only sorry that it took so long."

"Yes, well, is there anything else you think I would care to know?"

"Well, I recently bought the majority shares for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team."

"That's my daughter's favorite team."

"Yes, I know sir. She mentioned wanting to play for them some years ago. I thought it might be a nice wedding gift, allowing her the chance to try out."

"Oh, I'm sure she would love that. Though if she got accepted by means other than her own pure skill, it may turn rotten quickly."

"I don't think that will be an issue. She was quite the chaser in school."

"That she was. But what with six older brothers, it's no surprise." Mr. Weasley stood. "I think it's about time I got out of here." He offered his hand to Draco, who had since stood up as well. "You man, if you have changed as much as it seems, then I would be proud to have a man like you in my family. If you want to ask Ginevra to marry you, you have my blessing."

Relief and joy filled him. "Thank you sir. It means a great deal to me."

"Yes, well. There are plenty more obstacles in your way." Arthur said. "For instants, the first one, you have to tell her mother."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave me some reviews so that I don't slip into writer's block mode again :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short chapter, sorry guys. I just haven't been inspired to write too much lately and I haven't gotten very many reviews to offer inspiration.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Arthur Weasley paced around the kitchen of the Burrow, checking the clock every few minutes.

"Honestly Arthur," his wife chastised from the living room door, "you'll wear yourself out pacing like that. I'm sure that whatever it is you're waiting for will still be there if you sit down."

Arthur ignored the obvious demand that he stop pacing and continued. He hadn't said a thing to Molly about his visit with the young Malfoy. He was lost in his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

When Arthur made no move to answer the door, or even to acknowledge that there had been a knock at all, Molly huffed and walked over to answer it. Arthur looked up, first at his wife and then to the door, when Molly walked past him. He watched as his wife opened the door and found the young Malfoy on the other side.

"Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley." Draco said politely.

Molly stared at the blond man in disbelief, unsure as to why this man, a Malfoy, would be at her home.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Draco said nervously.

All at once she regained her senses. "Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"It's alright, Molly." Arthur said from behind them. "Let him in."

Molly Weasley turned to look at her husband, the man who had never said a nice thing about the Malfoy family in their many years of marriage. Yet he stood now, ready to welcome this young Malfoy into their home. She wanted vehemently to deny it, to shut the door and walk away. But she resisted and stepped back, allowing him to enter.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." he said, nodding to the older man as he entered. He turned to Molly Weasley and smiled politely. "I don't know if this is something you like," he said, pulling out a box and handing it to her, "but I believe it's custom to bring a gift when visiting the home of another. They're chocolates." He clarified, handing her the box. Arthur smiled, knowing his wife's love of sweets.

Molly took the box cautiously and set it aside. "Thank you." she said, returning his politeness. "Now-"

"Why don't we all have a seat?" Mr. Weasley interjected. "I'll pour us some coffee."

Molly turned a hard stare on him, knowing that he knew more than he was letting on. "Alright." she said.

They sat around the table as Mr. Weasley poured out three cups of coffee. Silently, he handed each of them cups and seated himself beside his wife. There was a pause which stretched awkwardly for minutes before it was finally broken.

"As I am the only one who is unaware of what exactly is going on, would either of you care to fill me in?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking from one to the other.

"Right, of course." Draco said. "Mrs. Weasley, I- uh, I wanted to speak to you because, well, I..." He took a deep breath. "I would like to marry your daughter."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to stiffen. "My daughter. Ginny? My Ginny? You want to marry my Ginny?"

"Er- yes."

"Well, that's quite impossible, I'm afraid." Mrs. Weasley said, a sudden smile lighting her face. "Ginny's going to marry Harry. She loves Harry."

Draco paled. Had she taken him back? The last time he saw her was when he stormed out of her apartment, leaving her alone with Potter. Had that been a mistake to leave them alone?

"Molly, love, Ginny isn't with Harry. You know that."

Mrs. Weasley smiled back at her husband. "They're just taking a break, that's all. Ginny's loved Harry since the day she saw him at King's Cross. She'll realize it soon enough and go back to him, you'll see."

"Mrs. Weasley, please, I love Ginevra. And she loves me."

"She's barely said two words to you. How could she possibly love you?" Molly Weasley snapped suddenly.

"Molly, it appears that she had a relationship with the young Malfoy during her sixth year." Arthur explained.

"Says who? Him? And you believe him?"

"I do, Molly. What purpose does it serve the boy to lie? If Ginny doesn't want to marry him, she's say no. It's that simple."

"And if she says yes? She's become a Malfoy! If her brothers let it get that far. When is the last time you've heard one of those boys say a single decent thing about this boy or his family?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to cause any trouble for Ginevra. But I know she wouldn't care about what her brothers think about this. She's a strong woman. She can take care of herself." Draco said. "I'm not asking you to trust me or to think of me the same way you think of Potter. I'm only asking for a chance to make Ginevra happy."

"And why should I believe that?" She snapped. "I know nothing about you."

"I-" Draco was at a loss, unsure of what to say next.

"How about dinner?" Arthur spoke up suddenly. "We'll have dinner together. Once a week for the next month. You'll have plenty of time to question the boy then, Molly."

Draco looked to the mother of the woman he loved, waiting for her response.

"Twice a week." she said. "One here, the other will be your choice. I'll want to know everything."

Draco nodded.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken so long guys, just couldn't figure out where to go with it. But here it is. The next chapter. I hope it's good enough. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

As the days raced past her, Ginny began to feel increasingly bad about how poorly she handled her encounter with Ron and Hermione. Determined, she sat at her small kitchen table and scratched out a quick letter to Hermione inviting her to dinner. Maybe if she could convince Hermione that Draco was alright, she would help her convince Ron to give him a chance. She quickly folded up the letter and sent it on its way before she had time to doubt her plan.

As she waited for a response, however, doubt crept in. She hadn't even heard from Draco since he stormed out of her apartment. What if he decided that he didn't want to marry her after all? All of her plans would be for nothing. The thought of not marrying Draco broke her heart. The idea had never crossed her mind until that day in Diagon Alley when he proposed to her. Before the war, she didn't think any further than the next day, knowing that everything could change any minute. After the war, when Draco had gone, she tried to imagine a life with Harry, the life her mother wanted for her. But despite her efforts, and Harry's obvious love for her, she could never see him in her future.

When she broke off her relationship with him, she decided that she would be alone forever. Only one blonde haired man held the key to unlocking her heart once more and he was nowhere to be found. It saddened her to think that she would never have a family, but a life with anyone else just didn't seem right. That was the reason she kept Teddy so close to her life. He was like a son she would never have, and for the day, it was possible to pretend.

When Draco had asked her to marry him, hope filled her heart and she could see the future she would have with him. Children running around outside, laughing and playing. She and Draco teaching them to fly on their first brooms. Kissing their blonde or red heads as she read them bedtime stories. Now her future was slipping away once more, falling apart before her very eyes.

Tears were forming in her eyes when she heard the rapping sound of an owl at her window. Wiping the tears away, she opened the window and her pepper-feathered owl, Snap, flew in. Snap dropped a small letter on the table before flying back to his cage and perching himself on top. A smile tugged at her mouth and she walked over to the cage. Snap wouldn't get back inside his cage without his reward. Ginny unclasped a small tacklebox beside the cage and took out a small mouse. She tossed it up and Snap caught it in his beak, swallowing it whole before jumping into his cage.

Once the cage was locked, Ginny walked to her table and picked up the small paper. Opening it, she read:

_Ginny, _

_Would love to have dinner._

_Can't make it tonight._

_How about tomorrow night?_

_Eight O'clock._

_See you then._

_-H._

Ginny reread the letter several times before letting it float back to the table. _Guess I'm on my own tonight then._

Draco knocked on the door of the Weasley's home. He was hopeful that these dinners Mrs. Weasley demanded would play to his favor. Mr. Weasley opened the door, allowing him to enter. And that was as long as his hope lasted.

Ron and Hermione were seated at the table already. _Had he arrived early?_ He thought, but he was sure he had not. His plans crashed around him as he stood in shock of this new twist. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley had plans of her own.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron Weasley demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Ronald Weasley! I won't have that language at my table!" Mrs. Weasley scolded from behind her son.

The ginger haired boy sang sheepishly back to his seat. "Sorry, mum." he said, his eyes still shooting fire in Draco's direction.

"Go on then, Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Weasley said, "have a seat. Dinner will be ready in two ticks."

Uncomfortably, Draco moved towards the table. The only available seats were the ones beside Mr. Weasley. He opted for the seat between Mr. Weasley and Hermione as the only other option was the chair next to Ron.

"Good to see you again, Draco." Mr. Weasley said, attempting to lighten the pressure.

Draco forced a smile. "You too, sir." he returned, adding in a hushed tone, "though I wasn't aware that there would be others here as well."

"You're lucky, trust me. She was planning to invite the whole lot of them over." he informed the young wizard. "Managed to talk her out of it, said it wouldn't be fair."

Draco's blood pounded in his veins at those words. It would appear that Mrs. Weasley would be harder to win over than he thought. "Well, er, thank you."

Mrs. Weasley led the food to the table, setting it down easily before them. Minutes later, food was passed around and plates filled. Silence filled the room as they ate their dinner, all seemingly unwilling to speak. Until Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Dinner is very good, Molly."

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron asked, suddenly incapable of keeping quietly any longer.

Mrs. Weasley shot her son a warning look, daring him to use that language again. He may be a grown man but he was still her son, and he seemed to think the same thing as he looked away from his mother quickly.

"He's here to have dinner." His mother replied.

"But why?" Ron asked.

"Is that any concern of yours, Ron? We invited him. He's here. We're having dinner."

"It bloody well does concern me! I'm here too, aren't I?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you raise your voice at this table again and you'll get a lashing!" Mrs. Weasley said fiercely.

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley." Draco said, "I'm sure Granger has figured out why I'm here anyhow. She'll just tell him when they leave if you don't tell him now."

Hermione looked taken aback, staring at Draco.

"Oh, tell me I'm wrong? We might have been on friendly terms but I'd be a fool to say that you're not smart."

"Very well," Mr. Weasley said, "He wants to marry Ginny. But your mother wants to get to know him better before giving her consent."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "So that's it, is it? You're trying to weasel your way to Ginny by going through them?"

"I'm not trying to do anything." Draco said, staring at Ron.

"Calm down, Ron." Hermione said, putting her hand on his forearm.

"You're only taking his side cause he called you smart."

"No, I'm telling you to calm down because I'm smart enough to see that your anger isn't helping anyone. So just stop it."

"Thank you, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said when Ron reluctantly settled back into his seat quietly.

Draco nodded to Hermione as well. "What is it you do now, Granger?"

"I'm working at the Ministry. Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Hermione answered.

"Didn't you have some project in school? Freeing house elves or something?"

"You knew about that?"

Draco shrugged. "I remember some of the Gryffindors complaining that the house elves stopped cleaning the tower because of it."

"Oh, yeah," she said, "turns out the Hogwarts elves liked their job."

"Well if you've got some time available, maybe you can help me with a work problem."

"I, uh... sure."

"Come now, is this really the time for work?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, of course." Draco replied. "We'll set up a time later when we can talk about this, if that's alright?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Now, Draco, how have you been?" Mrs. Weasley continued, a smile playing at her lips.

* * *

**Don't forget reviews :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know that I haven't updated in a LONG time and I'm really really sorry. Lots of writers block, lots of stuff that's been going on. And I just couldn't find the time to write anything. But hopefully that's all about to change. So here we are, the long awaited chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Sorry I'm late Gin," Hermione said as she closed the door to Ginny's apartment behind her. "Just got out of a meeting."

"So late?" Ginny asked, "They sure do get their money's worth out of you at the Magical Creatures Department, don't they?"

"Well, they do, but this was a client meeting. Had to do it on my own time."

"Well that's rubbish."

"No, it's fine. Haven't had many after hours cases and besides, it gets me out of the apartment and away from Ron. That's something I can be happy for since he's being an insufferable prat lately." Hermione explained.

"He's still mad after finding out about Draco, isn't he?"

Hermione looked a bit awkward for bringing it up. "Yeah, but you have to see why, Gin. I mean, Malfoy was awful to us in school."

"I know, 'Mione." Ginny said. "But that's kind of why I wanted to have dinner, just the two of us. I thought, maybe, we could talk."

"Sure Gin. You know I'm open to hearing you out."

"Thanks." The red-head smiled at her, thankful that Hermione was so level-headed. "Well, I just finished cooking dinner and there are some cold butterbeers in the fridge."

Hermione grabbed the butterbeers and popped open the tops. She handed one to Ginny and they sat down at the small kitchen table. "I know that Draco was pretty bad to you guys in school," Ginny began, taking a swig of butterbeer. "But I really wasn't around him all that much. Not until my fifth year."

"So that's when this whole thing started, is it?" Hermione asked. "Wait, you started dating Harry that year."

"It's not like that, Mione." Ginny said quickly. "Draco and I were only friends then. He needed someone, a friend. We only talked back then, I swear."

"Only talked? Nothing else?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "Er, well... Draco did kiss me once or twice."

"While you were dating Harry?"

"Er, yes."

"And you never thought to mention it?"

"How on earth was I going to mention it? You guys didn't know about me talking to Draco, much less kissing him!"

Hermione was silent a moment. "I suppose you're right. Besides, Harry probably would have killed him if he found out. Which brings me to a point. You know that Ron's mad because he wants you to be with Harry."

"I know, Hermione. But what I felt for Harry once, all those years ago, it's gone. I know that sounds awful but it's true. I tried to make it work because I know how much everyone expects it. Mum and Dad, Ron, our friends. But it's just not there. It hasn't been there in a while."

"Well, Gin, I won't try to convince you to be with Harry. If you don't love him anymore, then it isn't fair to either of you. But I don't know what you expect I can do as far as convincing the others to accept it."

Ginny sighed. "I don't know either. I just thought, maybe, you could talk to Ron. Make him understand. You've always been the smart one Hermione. If anyone can convince him, it's you."

"I'll try Gin. I really will. But like I said, I don't know how much good it'll do." Hermione said, taking a last swig from her bottle of butterbeer. "I've got another meeting tomorrow morning though, so I've got to get home."

"Alright. Thanks for coming over Hermione. Maybe we can do this again. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about all of this."

"Sure Gin."

"Right on time." Draco said as his office door closed.

"That's very me, though, isn't it?" Hermione said, laughing as she set a stack of folders on Draco's desk.

"Yes, quite you, Granger. Have a seat." he said, gesturing to the chair across him. "Will you be at dinner tonight?"

"Ron's fighting tooth and nail against it but yes, we'll be there."

"Still doesn't like me then?" Draco said, a slight frown. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, he's quite fond of the Chudley Cannons but I don't see how that's going to help you any." Hermione said. "But we should probably get to work on this."

"Right. I didn't have time to tell you my idea last night since you rushed off so quickly."

"I apologize. I had dinner plans that I couldn't miss." Hermoine said, "They were with Ginny."

Draco looked up from the papers he had been examining. "How is she?"

"She's asked me to convince Ron to like you, or at least not try to kill you." she informed him. "But she looked pretty beaten up. Like she hasn't been sleeping much lately."

Draco looked back at his papers.

"Perhaps you should go see her?" Hermione added quickly.

"I can't. Not yet."

"Draco, whether you get permission from her parents or not, you aren't going to stop seeing her. So stop being stubborn and go to her."

"We should get back to work. There's a lot to cover."

Hermione sighed and gave up. "Very well. Tell me what I can do."

Draco sat up straighter in his chair. "Okay, here's my idea." he began. "As you know, I run a postal business. Offices all over the country. But we're looking to expand."

"I'm not seeing how any of this requires my assistance." Hermione said.

"I'm getting to that part. As of now, we employ magic and muggle. Normally, we have wizards apparate to set up apparation points in warehouses with the packages that need delivered. But there are a lot of restrictions and red tape involved in setting up international apparation points. As I understand it, however, house elves can apparate anywhere they choose without being restricted by wizard laws. Is this correct?"

Hermione stared back at him, amazed at the thought he seemed to put into this. "I-er, yes. That's right. House elves are not restricted by the wizard travel laws."

"Right, so I would like to hire some house elves to transport packages for delivery. What I need to know is, what I need to do to make it possible. And are there any restrictions on what they can receive as part of their payment?"

"Part of their payment?" Hermione asked, "Free house elves are now entitled to monetary payment, same as any witch or wizard."

"Calm down, Granger." Draco said, "I intend to pay them the same wages that all of my deliverers make. What I meant was: Are they also entitled to living quarters, bonuses, vacation? Things like that."

"Living quarters?"

"Yes. All employees are offered living quarters. I own a few apartment building around the country. Some of the apartments are kept on reserve and offered to employees. Reduced rent, reduced bills. To help them save money. Are house elves able to participate in that offer?"

"I see no reason why they cannot. I'll have to read through the files again, to be sure. But as I have written most of the laws concerning house elves, I'm fairly certain there are not law restricting it."

"Excellent." Draco said, grinning.

Hermione looked at him and she could almost understand why Ginny loved him. "Well if there is nothing else, I should get going. I'd like to read through those papers before dinner tonight. We'll see you there."

Draco stood and shook her hand. "Alright. And thank you."

* * *

**Again, sorry it took so long. Leave me lots of reviews and I promise to be so inspired that I'll have another chapter within the week!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I managed to finish another chapter already. The ideas were just swimming there so I was really feeling up to writing today. I tried to make it good. So I hope you guys like it. Here it is:**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Sorry I'm late." Draco said when the door of the Burrow opened. "I had a few last minute errands to finish."

"That's alright dear. Come in, come in." Mrs. Weasley said.

Draco smiled as he walked past her, into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had come to like him, and he her, over the past month of dinners. Ron and Hermione were already there, seated at the table. He took his normal seat next to Hermione. "As I said, sorry I'm late."

"Can't even be on time." Ron muttered under his breath, though not quiet enough, as Mrs. Weasley quickly shot him a glaring stare. The look quieted him for the time being.

"I know that we had planned on having dinner next weekend," Draco said when there was a break in the conversation. "but-"

"You can't just go changing plans!" Ron shot at him.

"Hush, Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"Er, right, thanks." Draco said, nodding to her. "But, if you all have an open schedule, I would propose lunch. I know a nice place and it isn't far from the pitch."

"The pitch? Which pitch?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"The Chudley Cannons pitch. I found my way to some tickets for this week's game. I thought it might be a nice change from our normal dinner."

"A Quidditch match! What a lovely idea!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "We haven't been to a match in years."

Draco looked around. "Is that a yes then?"

All eyes turned to Ron. "A Chudley Cannons match?" he said. "I suppose that would be alright."

* * *

Ginny sank into the booth at The Leaky Cauldron. _Alone again,_ she thought to herself. So many times she had been here before. This, however, was the first time she had ordered alcohol with her meal.

"Gin?" asked a familiar, deep voice.

She looked up from her glass. "Neville?" she said, amazed by his change in appearance. "Is it really you?"

"Sure is Gin!" Neville replied. "It's been a while."

Ginny jumped up, flinging her arms around his neck. "It has been. It's so good to see you!" she said, "Would you like to join me?"

Neville grinned and took a seat in her booth. "What brings you to The Leaky Cauldron all alone?"

Ginny shrugged. "Everyone else is busy. Bill's with Fleur and their baby. Percy's just gotten engaged to his girlfriend. George has the shop. And I don't know what exactly Ron and Hermione are up to. But they made it clear they were too busy for me tonight."

"Well, lucky for me then, huh?" Neville laughed. "So how have you been? How's Ron and Harry and Hermione?"

"Ron's fine. And Hermione. I think Ron's fixing to ask her to marry him." she told him.

"He hasn't yet? Probably should get a move on it."

"Tell me about it. If he waits any longer, she might find someone better."

Neville laughed. "How's Harry, then? And you, how are you?"

Ginny got quiet, taking a large swig from her glass. "A lot has been going on, Neville." she said after a while.

"Anything you wanna share? Always happy to help."

She thought about it. _Could she tell Neville?_ Ginny wondered. _How would he react? He wasn't any fonder of Draco than the others._

"Come on Gin, you can tell me."

"I- I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe. But Harry and the others hate me because of it. What if you do too?"

"I'm not going to hate you. I couldn't hate you."

She hesitated still. "Do you want to come over? Back to my place? I'd rather not talk about it out in the open."

"Sure." Neville agreed, standing. "Come on."

Ginny closed the door to her apartment. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she offered. "I've got some butterbeers in the fridge."

"I'll never make it back to The Leaky Cauldron if I have anything more to drink." he laughed.

"Well you're welcome to the couch." she offered. "It's not much, but it should be comfortable enough."

"Thanks but I don't want to intrude." he said. "Anyways, why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Right, well-" She didn't know where to begin. "I.. Neville, I'm engaged to Malfoy."

"Engaged?"

"Yes-er, well, I was. I'm not sure now. We had a bit of a fight."

"To Malfoy? _Draco_ Malfoy?"

"Yes."

Neville plunked down onto the couch. "You know, I think I might have that butterbeer after all." he said.

Ginny went to the kitchen and returned with two bottles.

"Okay, so go ahead then. From the beginning."

"It's a bit of a long story." she said.

"So give me the short version. How did this happen? When did it start?"

"Hogwarts. My fifth year."

"Blimey Gin. That was ages ago!" Neville exclaimed. "Hold on, weren't you dating Harry that year?"

She nodded. "But I wasn't with Draco then. Not like that. We just- talked."

"You talked to Malfoy? About what?"

"Just stuff. He needed someone to talk to. He didn't have anyone."

"I recall a couple of oafs who followed him around quite a bit."

"You know they only followed him because he's a Malfoy." she defended. "Anyhow, nothing happened that year. We started seeing each other the next year."

"The year Harry left."

"Yes." she confirmed. "I was alone. I felt rejected. Harry left me. And Ron and Hermoine. They thought I would be a burden. But Draco made me feel needed."

"Didn't Malfoy crucio you that year?"

She shook her head. "I was with Draco that night. When I realized how late it was, I panicked about getting back to the tower since the death eaters were out roaming the halls. Draco offered to walk me back. We just left the Room of Requirements when the death eater Alecto found us. Draco made that stuff up so she wouldn't punish me."

"He told everyone he tortured you," Neville stated.

"What else could he do?" She asked. "He couldn't very well tell anyone what we were actually doing!"

"Right." Neville took another swig from his bottle. "So you had a secret relationship with Malfoy. How long did it last?"

"Until Easter break." She said, "When my parents wouldn't let me return."

"Then how did you come to be engaged? If your relationship ended so long ago?"

Ginny settled into her chair and told Neville everything. From her meeting Draco again in Diagon Alley to Ron and Hermione showing up at her apartment to Harry showing up drunk and Draco storming out.

* * *

The cheering subsided slowly as the crowd thinned after the match. The Chudley Cannons won in a blaze of glory for their first, miraculous win of the season. Draco, much to the amazement of not only him but the others as well, found himself cheering and whooping along with the rest.

Ron was still cheering when Draco led them out of the stands.

"If anyone wants to grab a bite to eat," Draco said, "I've got reservations."

"We wouldn't be intruding?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all." He said, "I planned to invite you all so there's plenty of room."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'd love to dear but it's rather late. I think Arthur and I are going to head home. You three go on though, no reason to let it go to waste."

"We'd love to," Hermione agreed quickly, not looking at Ron for an objection.

Draco nodded. "Great." he said, and glanced at Ron who, despite the thrill of the game, seemed less than thrilled. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it." he told him.

Ron rolled his eyes but didn't protest.

They said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Draco led them to the restaurant, a decent sized parlor. The waitress showed them to a table in the back.

"Shouldn't we have ordered?" Ron asked.

"Not yet. There are a couple people joining us. They should be here any minute." As if waiting for those words to be said, Blaise Zabini appeared at the table. "Hey Blaise, glad you could join us!" Draco said. Looking around he added, "Where is he?"

"He'll be along any minute. Popped to the loo."

"Right then. Have a seat." He said. "You remember Ron and Hermione."

Blaise nodded his acknowledgment and offered his hand. "Good to see you again."

Hermione shook his hand and smiled in return. Ron, after a swift kick from Hermoine, reluctantly did the same.

"Sorry I couldn't join you for the match." Blaise said to Draco as he sat. "But my presence is required in the owners box. You could have joined me though."

"I know but it w-"

"Did you say owners box?" Ron asked, cutting off Draco's sentence.

Blaise nodded. "Partial owner," he clarified. "The Chudley Cannons were my secret obsession, I must admit, while I was growing up."

Hermione looked to Draco and he smirked back. _He did it on purpose,_ she thought, _trying to earn himself some points._

Moments later, the mystery person finally made it to the table. Ron's eyes grew wide and he forced himself to be cool as he looked up at his favorite Cannon player, keeper Jensen Gredly.

Blaise introduced him to the everyone and offered him the seat next to Ron. Hermione smiled as Ron spent the majority of the evening talking to his idol. _Draco certainly earned himself some points tonight._

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, time for a little fun, yeah? I hope you like this chapter. I think it's one of my favorites.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Neville woke up the next morning and found Ginny in the kitchen. "Morning Gin."

"Oh, hey Neville!" she said, turning from the stove. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nah. Need any help?"

She shook her head. "That's alright. Almost done. Have a seat."

"You sure?"

"Course I am. Inherited my mum's cooking abilities. Be done in a minute."

The pair of them sat at the small kitchen table. "Just wanted to have a proper breakfast, to thank you for coming over last night."

"You don't have to thank me, Gin." Neville said, taking another bite from his plate. "You're my friend."

"Thanks. It's good to know someone still likes me after everything that's been going on."

"Don't worry Gin. The others will get over it."

"What if they don't?"

"Then tough. It's their problem. You can't be blamed for loving someone." he told her. "And anyone who tries to blame you is a bloody git."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks."

"I still don't see how you could fall for Malfoy, of all people." Neville said, "but hey, what's done is done, right?"

She smiled. "I wish everyone else would see it that way. I'm dreading telling Mum and Dad. And the rest of them too. I just hope that Charlie doesn't try to kill him or anything."

"Charlie's the oldest one, right?"

"And the most protective." she nodded.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine." he said, though he didn't sound quite as convincing this time.

"He's been talking about the game all week." Hermione told Draco as she collected the papers from his desk. "I think you've finally won him over."

"I doubt he'd ever admit to that." Draco smirked.

She frowned. "You're probably right." she sighed, "Ron's always been stubborn."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. She was looking at him oddly now, however, a strange look of concern almost. It was making him uncomfortable. "What's up, Granger? Something I should be aware of?"

Hermione seemed to snap back to her senses and blinked. "Huh?"

"You're looking at me like I'm about to be attacked by a rabid beast or something." he said.

"Oh, uh," Hermione hesitated, knowing she wasn't supposed to say anything. "It's, uh, it's nothing." she said, standing.

"Granger." Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Stop lying. You're awful at it."

She looked away. "Really," she said. "I should be going. I'll see you at the Burrow for dinner later."

Draco watched as she hurriedly rushed from his office, her bag clutched tightly in her arms. _Something was going on here. Something he wasn't informed of._

Draco was still mulling over possibilities when he arrived at the Burrow later that night. _Why does this feel like a bad idea?_ He thought as he reached his hand out to knock. The door was opened and he stepping inside_ Because it was..._ he grimaced, looking at a room full of Weasleys.

The older boys he had seen only once or twice in his whole life were staring at him, arms crossed over their chest. He remembered, faintly, the one called Percy, who had been Head Boy during his second year. His eyes scanned the rest of them. He noticed George, remembering Ginny telling him that the other one had been killed during the final battle. He cringed inwardly, knowing it had been his aunt who had done it. Ron stood, much like his brothers, with his arms crossed, though his eyes were not filled with the same contempt as the others. He seemed, rather, to be almost apologetic. _Probably for letting me walk into my own funeral._

_At least now I know why Granger why looking at me like I was taking my last breath._

Mrs. Weasley called them into the kitchen for dinner. Draco stepped back, allowing the lot of them to pass him first. _No way was he turning his back on this bunch._

Hermione made to grab the seat next to him but Percy stepping in front of her, asking her about work. He knew it had been planned when either of the oldest boys took the chairs beside him. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Hermione tossed him a sympathetic glance as she took the seat on the other side of Ron.

"Now, isn't this nice!" Mrs. Weasley said as cheerily as she could, sitting beside her husband.

"Er, no offense, Mrs. Weasley," Draco began. "But what exactly is going on?"

"I thought it would be nice for you to get acquainted with the rest of the boys." She said with a smile. "I'm sure they'd like to know their future brother, after all."

The suddenness of that statement being made in front of the entirety of the Weasley boys made Draco flinch inwardly. He could feel the eyes of the collective bunch turn on him.

"What d'you mean 'brother'?" The oldest boy, Charlie he assumed, half-yelled.

Draco feared to look around. He sought out Ron and Hermione, a silent plea for help in his eyes. Surely Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let them kill him.

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Weasley said calmly. "He's asked to marry Ginny. Isn't that lovely?"

"Like hell he's marrying _my_ sister!" Bill said, backing up his brother.

"Why not?" Mrs. Weasley said, ignoring the anger in her sons. "Draco's a charming young man."

"And a Malfoy!" Charlie snapped, his anger growing.

"He's not a bad guy." Hermione said, her voice cracking as she tried to come to his aide. Bill looked over at her, startled briefly, before glaring. "Tell them, Ron." she said, looking at Ron beside her. "Tell them he's not a bad guy anymore."

Bill and Charlie stared down at Ron. Percy and George looked over expectantly from their seats Hermione, Draco and Mr. Weasley waited hopefully for his next words.

Ron shrugged. "He's alright, I guess."

Everyone seemed to be struck. The oldest boys blinked and exchanged questioning looks. "He's alright?!" Percy said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I mean, he's an okay bloke. I guess I could accept him if Gin wants to marry him."

"Ron!" Percy continued. "What about Harry? He loves Gin."

"And she doesn't love him like that." Hermione put in. "Not anymore."

"Says who?" Charlie sneered. "_Him_?"

"Says Ginny." Ron replied, taking back the conversation. "Look guys, I was bloody mad when I found out too. But we can't ignore what Gin wants. And that's what I was doing. I wanted her to get back with Harry because he's my best friend and he loves her. And if they got married, he'd be part of the family. But it's not gonna happen." Ron looked over to Draco. "I realize that now."

Dumb-struck and speechless, Draco stared back. He hadn't expected Weasley to defend him. "Er, thanks Ron." he managed.

Ron nodded. "Give him a chance guys." He said to his brothers. "And if he turns out to be a git, I'll petrify him and let you guys have him."

The rest of the guys seemed to accept Ron's offer, perhaps a little grudgingly. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her youngest son, a twinkle of admiration in her eye.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
